Iron Punishment
by Jester of Matriarcas
Summary: The Iron Bull finds out that the Inquisitor lied to him, so he give her a proper punishment. Contains spanking. Don't like, don't read.
INQUISITOR P.O.V.

I was returning to Skyhold after a mission in a land in Ferelden: the boss of a gang of some strange ice-human-things challenged me into a duel. My boyfriend, the Iron Bull, knew that guy and he knew that he was really strong, not like those shitty red templars. Bull was getting angry when I told him that I wanted to go, so I decided to lie. He surely thinks that I'm at Crestwood now, for the water problem.

IRON BULL P.O.V.

My Kadan, the inquisitor, should arrive today. I probably must to apologize to her for my anger a few days ago, but she wanted to go fight enemies that she can't beat whit a pair of fendents.

"A land. Ice. A giant sword. A giant enemy."

I watched Cole. That guy can see in future or something like t… Wait, did he say...

"Cole, do you kknow where is the Inquisitor?" I ask suspicious.

"A fight. A big fight. The won is for the Inquisition but damage has been taken"

Now she did! We're gonna have a little talk later…

INQUISITOR P.O.V.

"The Inquisitor is back! Open the gates!" yell a guard.

Entering in Skyhold the first thing I do is go to Bull. He is probably in the tavern. For my surprise he's outside the door. He's looking at me with a very serious look. I start tremling. Maybe... maybe he knows? But how? I told nobody except Cullen.

"Hi B-Bull." I say in a really small voice.

"Hi Kadan! Where have you been these days?" he asked

"I told you. I was at Crestwood."

"Oh really?" He raise his eyebrows "And how did you get that cut in your face?"

I remembered it now. I got this cut during the fight.

"I...w-well, I…"

"Where. Have. You. Been. These. Days?"

I look at the ground and, in a small voice, I say: "I was fighting that gang leader."

"Come with me" he say. He take my arm and walk to the Palace, directed to my room. "It's time for your punishment."

"What? What punishment? What are you talking about?" I ask scaryed.

"Well, since you acted like a little girl, I'm going to spank you like a little girl."

NONONO PLEASE BULL NO! I drag my feet but he is much stronger than me. We arrive to my room.

I'm tremling like a leaf. He sit on my bed and pats his knee.

"Now Kadan. Get over my lap."

I look at him with puppy eyes.

"Please Bull don't do it." I whine "I don't want to get spanked. I'm not a child."

Then he stands up, take my arm again and pull me over his lap.

"Come on Bull. Just forgive me."

In response he raise his arm. I close my eyes, but right after I open one to see the first spank coming down to my butt. And then the second, the third and all the others…

"Ow! Ow! Bull! Please! Ow! Stop it! Ouch! It stings! Owww!

He continue spanking me. "By the way, don't cover yor behind or I'll remove your protection.

"Pleasepleaseplease Bull stop Owww! I can't take it anymore. Owww!

"What? I was thinking you like the pain, since you like going to too dangerous missions."

"Oww I don't OWWWWWW!"

A too hard spank obligate me to put my hand on my ass.

He take my hands with his left hand. "I warned you darling. It's time to pull these pants down."

With his right hand he pulled my pants to my knees, leaving me with my black cotton panties. I start to cry, for the pain and for the humilation.

"You jerk, *sniff* let me go!"

"Oh I'm a jerk? Then I must start acting like one."

With that said, he pulled my panties down, exposing my bare bottom to him.

"NONONONONO PLEASE I?M SORRY BUT DON'T BARE ME PLEASE!" I beg him, but it's useless

Suddenly he starts to spank my again, faster and alternating cheeks.

"OW! PLEASE PLEASE BULL OWWW! I'M BEGGING YOU OWWW! STOP SPANKING MEEEEEEEE!

In that moment Leliana enters in the room.

"Inquisitor. I got some information about… oh!"

Bull, without stopping slapping my butt, say: "May you two talk about this later? Right now the Inquisitor is busy."

I'm watching her, embarassed. My cheeck are probably red crimson. Also my butt, surely, for how much it burns.

"S-sure...well have fun you two" said Leliana, leaving the room.

IRON BULL P.O.V.

Her ass is burning red. I Can hear her cry and struggling a little. Now it's time for a lecture. I give her a final spanks, on her sitspots.

"OWWWWWWWWWWW"

"So why I'm doing this?" I ask

"*sniff* B-because I disobeyed you"

"And what have you done, exactly?

"I *sniff* I lied and I went to do a dangerous mission"

"Yes! And what do naughty girls like you deserve?"

"..."

No answer. I start pinching her buttocks.

"OWWWWWWWW a...a.."

"A what?" I ask her again.

"A SPANKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING" she yell.

I start caressing her reddened bottom while she's still crying. After a few minutes, I make her get up and give her a hug. She immediately hugged me back, whit all her strenght and her pants and panties at her ankles. I know that she need it.

"Kadan, you know that I did this just because I love you, right? You know, I'll never forgiven myself if I'll lost you."

She watch me with her usually puppy eyes and nod.

"Now, change your clothes. We're giong for a drink."

A few hours later…

INQUISITOR P.O.V.

"Oh my God I can't believe that Bull really spanked you." said Sera laughing.

I took another sip of my beer ignoring her. I am the only one that can't sit, for obvious reasons.

"I mean, shouldn't your ass be flat after get a spanking from a Qunari?"

Still ignoring her, i watch Bull.

"You really hurted me, before." I whisper to him.

"Yeah, I know….but I got a little suprise for you tonight." he said smiling.

I give him a kiss on his lips.

"Can I see if your ass it's still red?"

I don't even have the time to hear, that Sera, from behind, just pantsed me in front of everyone.

Embarassed, I immediately pull my pants up, red in face and with Sera laughing and Bull smiling.

"Wow my lady, your royal butt it's still dark pink."

I'm walking to Sera, for beating the shit out of her, but Bull stops me.

"Haha come on, just ignore that knife-ears, Kadan." he say grabbing me with one hand on my belly and the other on my ass.

I watch him, faking annoyed "Fuck you all"!


End file.
